Malec in the apartment
by The Pedal Of A Flower
Summary: Alec comes home after a full day mission with Jace and Clary just wanting to snuggle with his boyfriend, though Magnus is pissed off about something. read and figure out
1. Chapter 1

Alec slowly unlocked the front door of his apartment. Trying not to wake up his boyfriend. Alec had been with Jace and Clary all day long and all he wanted to do was cuddle with Magnus. When he entered the apartment all the light were off. He glanced down at his watch to see what time it was. It was way too early for Magnus to be asleep. He always stayed up and waited for Alec when he went on missions. Immediately thinking something was wrong, he fished his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Magnus's number. Suddenly he heard something crash in the kitchen. Alec reached out on instinct, reaching for his seraph blade. He quietly walked towards the kitchen to see what had happened. When he reached the doorframe he peered into the kitchen to see Magnus leaning over the sink washing dishes and mumbling to himself. Alec quietly walked up behind Magnus to hear what he was saying. "I wait all the time for him to come home every evening. Skipping on a lot of beauty sleep for him. I stop wearing so much glitter for him. And he can't even wash the damn dishes!" Alec took one more step towards him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly. Magnus gasped, momentarily afraid, then relaxed into Alec's grasp. "What were you complaining about?" Alec whispered in his boyfriend's ear. He squeezed harder, forgetting the blade in his hand, the blade scraped the water sprayer, slicing the pipe open and soaking them in water. Magnus screamed and jumped back. Alec turned off the water and turned, looking at Magnus hilariously. Magnus ran out of the room, heading towards their room. Alec quietly followed, trying his hardest not to laugh. As Magnus went into the adjoined bathroom to change out of his wet clothes, Alec walked into the closet and changed into his pajamas. After changing he went and laid on his side of the bed, waiting for Magnus to exit the bathroom. Spending the day with Jace and Cary always made him miss his boyfriend. Seeing how lovey dovey the two of them are drove him crazy. Magnus opened the door and walked to the bed, laying down without a word. Alec turned into his boyfriend, laying his head on his stomach. "You can't hate me. For long you know?" Alec whispered. Magnus just ignored him and kept staring at the ceiling. Alec positioned himself on top of his boyfriend so that he could look him in the eyes. He then leaned into his neck and started nibbling on it. Not enough to hurt but just enough to tempt him. Magnus smiled hugely and began to laugh. He grabbed Alec's head, pulling him for a kiss. The kiss sent chills down Alec's back and into his legs. Making him wobbly on his knees ( ;) ) "Why is it so hard to resist you?" Magnus whispered, as if to himself. Alec turned over so that he was lying next to his boyfriend and chuckled to himself. "Cause I'm so sexy?' he asked sarcastically. "no it's the eyes. The sexiness I've gotten used to" Magnus closed his eyes as Alec curled into him, spooning him with love and affection. "Good night my lovely" he heard Magnus whisper right before he dosed off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus rolled over on his side to cuddle with his boyfriend but woke up abruptly, to the feel of emptiness beside him. He grumbled, reaching out for his boyfriend, yet found nothing but messy sheets and coldness. Alec had left long before the warlock even awoke. Magnus felt the anger from last night bubble up inside his chest and stomach. "So now I'm not even worth enough to get a warning before that boy leaves?!" Magnus hissed as he pecked out from under the sheets to confirm his messy cuddle buddy was gone. He threw the sheets off of him, siting up in the same bed the two of them had shared for nearly 3 months. His hair stood up on the edge and a low guttural sound was produced in his throat. Or was it his stomach? Magnus stood up, adjusting his navy colored silk pajama pants, and walked over to the door leading out to the hallway. As the warlock opened the door, his senses were hit with the overwhelming smell of breakfast and more importantly, coffee. Magnus' feet seemed to move on their own as he shuffled to the kitchen, where his gorgeous man-hunk of a shadowhunter boyfriend, Alec, was cooking. The pale boy was humming along to a song only he could hear. Magnus was stunned, his eyes trailing up and down the boys' muscular body. As he was about to open his mouth to ask what Alec was doing, Alec noticed the rainbow haired man standing behind him in the doorway leading to the kitchen. His boyfriend smiled sheepishly, rubbing his arm up and down, "I felt bad for last night… so, um, yeah." Magnus purred and nearly pranced to Alec, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Now after I finish my coffee, I have my eyes on something else I'd rather eat" Magnus flirted, a dramatically cheesy, yet adorable, wink. Alec choked on the bacon he was nibbling on and froze for a few minutes before laughing nervously, his face red as he replied. 'Go eat the food I spent all morning cooking." Magnus pouted, moving to the bar to eat his breakfast. "Maybe later?" huh, so maybe he wasn't forgotten after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was standing at the sink, washing the dishes from breakfast, when his boyfriend called his name from their bedroom. Alec grabbed the dish towel hanging on the door handle of the refrigerator, dried his hands, and walked back to the room. Magnus had all of his clothes thrown in the floor and was standing in front of the full length mirror that hung on the back of the closet door. Alec jumped on the bed and folded his legs, ready for anything. Though he knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted from him. "You called master?" he said sarcastically with a sigh. Magnus made a sound that seemed to come from deep in his throat, which sounded like a meow. "I have nothing to wear to this god forsaken party!" he groaned. He bent down to rummage through the clothes on the floor once again. Alec climbed to the edge of the queen size bed, stood, walked over to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. He leaned his head forward to rest it on Magnus's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You would look amazing in a plastic bag my love." Magnus leaned into his grasp, blushing in embarrassment. They started to sway back in forth in a type of arithmetic way. "That plastic bag better be covered head to toe in glitter" Magnus mumbled under his breath. Alec, unable to control himself, grabbed Magnus's legs, cradling him like a baby and threw him on the bed behind them. Magnus shrieked at first in surprise, then moaned sexually, as if calling Alec in. it worked, before he knew it, Alec was on top of Magnus, kissing him so passionately it made him shake. As soon as things were about to get 'interesting' there was a knock at the front door. "Magnus open this damn door!" Alec groaned and rolled over. Already hating whoever was knocking on the door. Magnus adjusted his pants and walked out of the room, leaving Alec alone.


End file.
